


【317Morty&EM Morty】无意义的一篇车

by Liuliuliuliuguang



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liuliuliuliuguang/pseuds/Liuliuliuliuguang
Relationships: Evil Morty/Morty Smith (Rick and Morty)
Kudos: 6





	【317Morty&EM Morty】无意义的一篇车

“Morty！你能，先出去、出去一下吗？”红着脸慌忙地把被子盖到自己腿上。EM瞥了他一眼没说什么，而是坐到床边开始脱衣服。“嘿！你想干什么？”Morty看着他的动作下意识攥紧了床单，警惕地看着他。  
“愣着干什么？脱啊。”只见面前这个Morty干脆利落地脱光了自己的衣服跨上来，“这种事还要我教你吗？不过也是——”EM用很清晰的鼻音哼了一声。“可悲的处男。”“我才不是！”被惹怒了的男孩撑着身体坐起来，不服气地握住对方的阴茎。“谁、谁还不会做……做爱呢！”  
“那就快点。”Morty稍稍仰起头，用脚尖轻轻踩压男孩因自己的闯入而萎下的阴茎。男孩深吸了一口气，用手开始揉搓对方的阴茎，但是过了许久都不见对方兴奋起来，手里已经发硬让他感觉很不真实。“你是对我的阴茎有什么执念吗？你挑逗它的手法就像是在给黄瓜削皮。”“为什么你没感觉呢？”Morty看着对方红都没红一下的脸发出来疑问。“也许是你技术太差了。”EM打了个哈欠躺了下来，仿佛快要睡着了的样子，“结束了喊我一下，不要浪费我太多时间。”  
Morty疑惑地俯下身，用自己从各种成人网站上学来的做爱技巧去挑逗对方的身体。过了一会，EM挺起腰。在Morty喜悦的认为自己的努力起效了的时候，EM侧过身拿出自己的手机刷了起来。“难道你性冷淡吗？”Morty有点挫败，“这样和你做我感觉像是在肏死人一样。”  
“与其做这种无用的挣扎你还不如直接进入正题，或许那样我会更兴奋一点。”EM把他的手放到自己腰上，“直接进来就好。虽然我不对你的技术有什么期待。”  
“等等，你这里，有点不太对劲。”Morty摸着手下的触感，这绝对不是正常人类皮肤会有的手感，而他觉得自己对这种感觉很熟悉。果然摸索了一会儿他找到了点什么，他从Rick那里见过这种设计，于是他轻车熟路的把他的整个腹部拆了下来，然后看见他胸腔里复杂的电子构造。“哇哦，你是个机械人！”Morty没觉得多惊悚，反而觉得很酷。他惊讶地伸出手探进他的腹腔里抚摸，光滑的金属板摸起来凉凉的，像这个人一样不近人情。“你别乱来。”EM忽然抓住他的在自己腹腔里探索的手腕，声音里有种异样的沙哑。Morty觉得自己好像是发现了什么，他更加仔细地摸索那里面复杂的机械部位，手指一寸也不放过地抚摸 冰冷的金属组件，他发现那些复杂的电路竟然是跳动的，顺着那些电路他向上摸到了一个跳动的内核，温热的、有力的跳动着的内核，Morty更愿意叫他心脏。  
“这是你的心脏吗？你不需要风扇的吗？”Morty握住他温热的“心脏”，感觉身下这个人终于是有血有肉的了。“我又不是低级的电脑主机！”EM的声音终于染上了性欲的波动，看着EM泛上红潮的的脸Morty终于知道该怎么做了。他低头吻下去，把手伸向更深处探索EM的身体。  
身体最私密的部位被掌握在别人手里的这种感觉让EM感到了危机，但是不出意料的这种危机感带来了快感。两人的唇舌交缠，互相交换着体液，Morty双腿卡在EM腿间，对方完全硬起来的性器顶着他的腿根。“你终于有感觉了。”Morty获得了极大的成就感。EM的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，只要Morty的手再用点力把他的核心掰下来，他就会死去，像他的Rick一样。这种危险带来的紧张感让他有点上瘾。“原来你的敏感点在体内。”Morty对他的反应表示很惊讶，EM没有回应他，因为这不是快感，是恐惧——被支配的恐惧。身体的每一个细胞都被唤醒，身体违背意识愉悦地颤抖着，他满意地决定给这个努力的男孩一点奖励，他握住Morty小巧漂亮的阴茎上下撸动，时不时刮蹭一下马眼，身上的男孩很快就红着脸喘息了起来。  
Morty也不服输地摩梭他的身体结构，他摸过每一个金属连接的缝隙，偶尔轻捏纤细的电路，然后顺着深处的出口向上用手指掏去，正与他接吻的EM忽然干呕一下，手上稍微用力掐了一下Morty的龟头，两个人就这么一起射了出来。


End file.
